What I Would Do For You!
by Di.M.H
Summary: SPR goes to England and learn a major sceret of one of their own. What happens when Mai and Naru start dating? read for yourself


_What I would do for you!_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys here's another oneshot for ya, this will be romanic or at least a little, see what happens when the SPR gang take a trip to England and meet the great Oliver Davis. R&R please,"**

"Oh, Mai-chan! Lin!" Madoka called out as she made her way into the office bright and early. Mai stood in the lobby with the tea tray in her hands. "Yes Mori-san?" Mai answered nervously. Lin looked up and saw that look on Madoka's face when something caught her interest. This meant trouble for Lin and Mai. Madoka was holding eight plane tickets. "What's with the plane tickets?" Lin asked feeling as if he would regret later. Madoka smiled and then giggled. Mai was about to drop the tray when Madoka burst out laughing. Lin glanced over at her then back to Madoka. "What's going on Mori-san?" Mai asked very nervous now.

"We're going to England," said Madoka happily.

"Huh?" said Mai, "England?"

"What for?" Lin asked.

Madoka just smiled and waved her hands in the air. "We were invited to the yearly ball held by the Davis family," Madoka replied. Mai nearly fell back to the floor hard due to shock. "The Davis family? As in the great Dr. Oliver Davis?" Mai shouted, "That Davis?" Madoka nodded. Lin just sighed. Mai nearly fell out her skin due to the shock from it all. An image appeared in Mai's mind. She squeezed the tea tray tightly at the image. Why would she be thinking about this at a time like this? She remembered why. She sighed as she felt the pain returning in her pain. It had been two years since then and now Mai gone off and started dating boys at her school but felt something for them.

"Will Naru be there?" she asked squeezing the tray ever so tightly.

Lin and Madoka stared at her realizing that she was still thinking about him.

"Well," said Madoka, "I guess the truth comes out."

"Taniyama-san," said Lin, "Do you think that this would be Naru's style?"

"Well no," Mai replied sadly looking down at her feet.

"There ya see," said Madoka, "So what do ya say Mai-chan?"

"Sure," said Mai, "I would love to go to England with you."

Lin knew there was something else on her mind. "Taniyama-san?" he said standing up to his feet. Mai looked up at him then sighed. "I'm fine Lin-san," she said, "It's just I don't have any money." Madoka grabbed Mai's hands. "Don't worry Mai-chan," she said smiling down at Mai. Mai looked up at her confused. "The tickets are already paid for," Lin added, "You have nothing to worry about." Mai just smiled and nodded. "Thanks," Mai said happily. She looked in Madoka's hands. "But Mori-san has eight tickets and there are three of us here."

"Silly Mai-chan," said Madoka giggling at Mai's face.

"I've called Houshou and Ayako Takigawa-san, Yasuhara-kun, Hara-san and Father Brown to join us." Mai raised a brow. "You mean the others are coming with us?" she asked. Madoka nodded happily. Lin sighed. Mai just smiled. "COOL! ROAD TRIP!" she cheered as she jumped into the air with her arms above her head. Madoka just laughed and Lin chuckled at Mai's reaction. This would be their first road trip outside the country but the question was what awaits them in England? Mai ran into the kitchen to make some tea leaving Madoka and Lin alone. Madoka just laughed at Mai like a mother laughing at her child.

"Mai-chan is so cute," she said still laughing.

"Madoka," said Lin turning around in his chair.

Madoka turned to him smiling.

"What is it Lin?" she asked cheerfully.

"Did you tell them?" Lin asked, "I mean Luella and Martin about Noll's and Taniyama-san's relationship?"

Madoka sighed. "No," she replied, "That's all on Noll."

Lin nodded. "So when is the ball?"

"In six months," Madoka replied, "I figured we can head for England a lot sooner so we'll make it on time." Lin nods.

"Dr. Davis!" a voice called out from the bottom of the stairs.

Oliver made his way down the stairs. "What is it?' he asked. The maid stared up at him. "Your father wishes to speak with you about the ball," she replied. Oliver sighed. The ball was six months away why on earth would his father want? Oliver walked to the left and headed down to the west wing. He walked passed servants that were preparing for their daily chores around the house. Oliver came to a wooden marked Prof Davis's office. He knocked on the door. "Come in," said a voice from the other side. Oliver grabbed the door knob and turned it.

"Ah Noll," said Martin as his son stepped into the room.

Oliver closed the door behind him. "You wanted to see me father?" he asked.

"Yes," Martin replied, "I wish to speak to you about the upcoming ball."

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck. "What for?" he asked.

Martin stared at his son then smiled. "As you know, you're old enough to take over the family business," he said with a smile.

"What does that have to do with the ball?" Oliver asked impatiently as always.

Martin just chuckled. "I'm going to mention that I'll be stepping down very soon and you will take over as head of SPR."

"Father," said Oliver, "I've told you and mother that I'm going back to Japan."

Martin sighed. "Yes you did mention that," he replied sadly.

Oliver wasn't in the mood for this. He had other things to do at the moment.

"Did I tell you that Madoka and Lin will be coming?" Martin added.

Oliver froze.

"What?" he asked staring at his father trying to hide the shock.

Martin smiled once more.

"Yes," he replied, "They're bringing the rest of the SPR branch in Japan too."

That meant Mai was coming too!

Oliver made a fist. He couldn't allow Mai to learn the truth about…..

"I want to you…." Martin was cut off by his son outburst.

"NO!" Oliver cried, "I'm not doing that!"

"Your mother and I have been planning this for a while," said Martin.

"Yes, you've planed this for Gene and now that he's dead. You place this on me," Oliver replied angrily shaking his fist at his side. Martin sighed. "Noll," he said, "I know that Gene would never go through with it and I know that I can count on you." Oliver wanted to snap at his father but end up biting his lip instead. An image of a girl with a smiling face appeared in Oliver's mind. Her laughter in his ears as her face appeared in his mind. Oliver tighten his fingers breaking the skin on his palm but didn't allow the blood to drip through his fingers. Martin just sighed and shook his head. "Noll," he said.

Oliver was trying so hard not to snap but this was getting very difficult with each passing second. "This will be benefiting the company," said Martin. "I know," Oliver replied, "But I can't do this anymore." "Does this have to do that girl you met in Japan? Would it?" Martin asked raising his eyebrow. "That orphan?" "Don't call her that!" Oliver cried out; not knowing why he was getting so protective over nothing. It was a foolish thing to do but still he couldn't help it escaping his mouth even though it was the truth about her. Martin leaned back in his chair. "Madoka and her team will be here in five days," he said.

Only five days that was all he did.

Oliver just sighed and turned to the door. "Noll?' said Martin staring at his son's back. Oliver pushed the door opened. "Noll! Wait!" Martin cried out, "I'm not finished." Oliver didn't listen. Only five days until then. He walked down to his office which was in the east wing. How could they do this? What were they thinking? Why were they causing him so much pain? What would happen if she found out the truth? Could he ever go back to Japan after this? These questions rang in his head as he sat down in his chair. He turned to the window and stared out to the blue sky. The world seemed cheerily but in reality it was very gloomy.

"Oh wow!" Mai cried out as she stood in front of the large mansion.

"This is huge," said Bou-san wide eyed.

"Do you think we'll meet the great Dr. Davis?" John asked.

"I hope so," said Bou-san, "I've been looking forward to this all day!"

"Cool your jets Houshou," said Ayako, "We're here as guests, so don't go around causing trouble for the rest of us now."

"Mrs. Takigawa is right," Masako replied with a smile.

Brown just nodded. "I agree, we're the Davis family guest so we should be on our best behaviors on behalf of SPR," he said.

"That's a good point John," said Yasuhara, "After all, how often is it that we take a trip out the country like this?"

Lin and Madoka looked to each other and nodded.

"Let's go inside," Mai cheered heading toward the mansion. "I want to see what a western style mansion looks from the inside."

"Oh no you don't Mai!" Ayako cried out pulling Mai back by her collar of her coat.

"What did you do now Ayako?" Mai asked as Ayako placed her onto her feet.

"First off, you don't walking into a mansion like that," Ayako explained, "You walk up to front gate and press the button then tell them who you are and then you wait until they open the gate." Mai just groaned. "Fine," she said turning her head away from Ayako. Ayako just sighed. "Let's head in shall we?" Madoka called to them. Lin led the way to the front gate and pressed the button. Mai heard a dining sound coming from the small box shaped speaker on a telephone pole just outside the gate.

"Who is it?" a voice called from over the income.

"Hello Noll," said Madoka happily, "It's us. Could you please open the gate?"

There was something about that voice that was familiar to Mai.

"Fine," said the voice, "Mother will meet at the front door."

"Thank you Noll," said Madoka with a smile, "You're a doll."

"Just come inside," the voice growled as the gate opened.

They walked toward the front door. Mai looked around at the garden. Blue and red roses on one side, white and pink rose on the other side of the trail that led to the mansion. "Mori-san," said Bou-san, "Who was that guy over the income?" "Oh, that was Dr. Davis," Madoka replied with a smile. Bou-san's jaw fell to the ground. "Don't freak out now Bou-san," Mai teased walking past him. Yasuhara giggled at Bou-san's reaction. "So, we might meet him," said Masako holding onto John's arm. They got to the front door. Lin pushed the door open and a woman with long blonde hair appeared with a smile on her face when she saw them walking inside. Her long white dress came to the floor hiding her white high heels.

"Madoka! Lin!" she cried out happily.

"Hello Luella," said Madoka happily.

Lin just nodded to the woman.

"It's been so long hasn't it?" the woman asked.

"Yes it has," said Madoka giggling, "How are you?"

"I'm well," Luella replied, "But I'm worried about Noll though. He's been sneaking out the house lately and I can't get him to talk."

"Well, boys will be boys," said Madoka.

Luella nodded. "Lin could you have a word with him?" she asked, "You two are so close. Noll sees you like a second father."

Mai noticed a smile formed on Lin's face which took her by surprise.

"Of course," said Lin, "But where is Noll?"

Luella looked to the stairs. "Oh Noll, could you please come down here and meet our guest?" she called.

A young teenage boy stepped out from the door that was on the left of the staircase. He had short dark hair, midnight blue eyes, dressed in light blue jeans, black gym shoes, a black sweater with a white jacket over it. Mai's jaw dropped to the floor. The boy looked so beautiful that she couldn't help but stare at him. The boy sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Hello Noll," Madoka called to the boy happily with a smile on her face. The boy got to the end of the stairs. Luella smiled and turned to the others.

"This is my son Dr. Oliver Davis," she said gesturing to the boy.

"YOUR SON?" the others called out well all but Mai at least.

She was speechless that the words wouldn't come out.

"Noll," said Luella, "Say hello to our guest."

The boy sighed and he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's been a while," he said so casually.

Mai couldn't believe it!

Luella frowned at her son's reply. "Noll, be more polite," she said scrolling her son.

"Mother they did work for me in case you've forgotten," Oliver replied.

Luella just sighed.

Why was she cursed with a son like this?

Oliver turned to Mai. "Did you forget to how to talk?" he asked, "How stupid can you be Mai?"

"SHUT UP YOU JERK!" Mai shouted finally speaking.

Oliver just smirked at her reaction to his insult.

Luella gasped at her son's words.

"Noll, why would you say that to this young lady?" she asked.

"You never change! Do you? You're always picking on me! why do you that! You narcissistic jerk!" Mai shouted pointing her finger at him.

Then Oliver began to chuckle surprising everyone.

"It's great to see you too Mai," he said still chuckling.

"Huh?" said Mai eyes widen. "YOU BIG NARCISSISTIC JERK!"

Oliver continued to chuckle.

"Well looks like things are back to normal between you two," said Bou-san laughing at them. The others joined in. "Kiss and make up now," Ayako teased, "Come on Mai, you know you want to." Mai's face went completely red. "N-No," she replied waving her arms in the air. "I'm off the mart or have you guys forgot that?" Oliver stopped chuckling at her words. Mai had a boyfriend? He made a fist. Then the door to west wing opened. A man stepped out from the hall and saw their guest standing there while one was yelling at his son for odd something or any. The man just smiled at his son and how he was getting along with this girl yelling at him. Oliver didn't seem to mind this girl yelling at him.

"Right Mai-san," said Yasuhara, "You don't have a boyfriend anymore, remember? You swore off dating after what happened to your last boyfriend."

"Shut up Yasuhara-san," Mai growled at him.

Oliver sighed and rubbed the back of his neck again. "You guys haven't changed at all," he said.

"Noll," Martin called over to his son.

Oliver looked over to see his father. "Father," he said coldly.

"Huh?" said Mai turning to see Martin standing there.

"Hello Prof!" Madoka sang happily.

"Ah Lin and Madoka," said Martin, "I'm so glad you could come."

"Father," said Oliver, "What is meaning of inviting my old coworkers here?"

Martin turned to his son and smiled. "Noll," he said, "I thought you might want to see them after two years of being apart so long." Oliver sighed and turned to Bou-san. "What have you been up to?" Bou-san asked. "The usual," Oliver replied, "Hunting ghost." The others knew that already. Mai just sighed. There was only one thing that got his attention and that was ghost hunting. Oliver turned to face the others.

"Come with me," he said. They followed him to the back door on the other side of the staircase. Oliver pushed the door opened. Mai saw a beautiful flower garden inside a green house that was attracted to the house. "Wow!' she said as she looked around. Oliver took a step into the green house. Mai saw a fountain in the far off corner. It reminded her of a waterfall. Pine trees were surrounding the fountain and around the edge of the walls to the green house. Mai looked around. Yasuhara just smiled as they walked inside the green house. Colorful flowers greeted them warmly as they walked passed them.

"This is an awesome flower garden Naru-bou," said Bou-san smiling.

"It should," Oliver replied, "its Gene's…"

Mai froze.

"It's Gene's garden," she whispered to herself looking around. Ayako placed a hand on Mai's shoulder. Mai turned around to see Ayako staring down at her. "You okay?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine," Mai replied. "This is unbelievable," said John as he looked around. "Yes," said Masako, "I've never seen anything like this before." Yasuhara nodded. "It's amazing," he said smiling. "I'll say," said Bou-san, "Naru-chan has been taking of this place for his brother." Mai looked at Oliver's back. _Naru, you've…_ Oliver turned around to face Mai. Mai's heart stopped as he glared at her. Mai wanted to disappear at that moment.

A hand touched her back. She turned to see Masako standing there pushing her toward Oliver. "Go Mai," she said. "Whoa?" Mai cried, "Hey Masako stop!" Masako gave Mai a light push forward. Mai fell toward the floor but felt something strong and warm wrap around her. She looked up and saw Oliver staring down at her. Mai quickly jerked back after staring into his eyes with hers. Oliver shook his head. "You're so crimpy," he said rubbing the back of his neck again. Mai had her back turned to him too embarrassed to even face him. Her face was a bright red. The others started laughing at her face. Mai glared at them then at Oliver.

"Shut up Naru!" she cried, "You're such a narcissistic jerk! I swear why did I ever fall for you in the first place?"

She froze.

Oh crap! She just spitted her heart out to him now.

She turned around to face him to see his reaction.

Oliver turned his head to the side with his fingers balled into a fist.

"Um Naru," said Mai, "Just forget it okay."

"Yo Noll!" a voice called out, "Where are ya man?"

Mai turned around and saw a young boy with short brown hair, green eyes dressed in an air force uniform. "Ya here?" he called. "Fai what's up?" Oliver called over walking past Mai. The boy smiled as Oliver walked toward him. "Hey man," the boy said as they high fived which caught everyone off guard. "I haven't seen you in two years since you went to Japan." Oliver smirked as they shook hands. "Um," said the others. "Come on," said Oliver, "Meet my friends from Japan." "Sure thing," said the boy smiling.

"Everyone this is Fai Ouran," Oliver introduced the boy to them.

"Fai these are my friends from Japan."

Fai smiled to them. "Nice to meet ya all," he said waving to them.

"Hello," said Yasuhara, "I'm Yasuhara."

"I am Masako Hara."

"Houshou Takigawa and my wife Ayako."

"It's to meet you," said Ayako.

"I'm John Brown."

"Mai Taniyama."

Fai turned to Oliver. "Your friends are very interesting Noll, especially Taniyama-chan. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Shut up," Oliver replied lightly pushing him to the side.

Fai just laughed.

"Just checking," he said.

"You're really annoying," said Oliver.

"Just doing my job then," said Fai.

"Smartass," said Oliver pushing Fai away from him.

Fai continued to laugh.

"So," said Ayako, "How do you know Naru?"

"Naru?" said Fai raising a brow. "That nickname suits you Noll."

"You're really pushing it Fai," Oliver added.

"How do you two know each other?" Masako asked.

Fai turned and smiled. "We're childhood friends," he replied making everyone fall over.

"To tell ya the truth," said Oliver, "I wasn't exacting to see you here Fai."

"I was in town," Fai replied, "Thought I might as well say hi after all we haven't seen each other since Gene's funeral."

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck again.

Mai looked at his face worried.

"Yeah well," said Oliver, "Thanks for stopping by."

Fai smiled. "Don't mention it Noll. Well I better get back. It was so nice to meet you guys," he said as he walked to the door. He stopped and turned to Mai flashing her a smile. "Especially you Taniyama-chan," he said then left with Oliver yelling at his back. "Will you cut that out! You smartass!" Oliver growled. "Uh oh," said Fai teasingly, "I've upset the great Oliver Davis." He left. Oliver growled at the door.

"Well," said Ayako laughing, "He's something."

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck.

"Naru," said Mai.

Oliver turned around to face her.

"Let's go," said Yasuhara gesturing to the door to the others. "Let's let them have some alone time." The others nodded and made their way to the door. Oliver stared at Mai. "What is it?" he asked. Mai looked down at her feet. "I was wondering," she said. "What?" Oliver asked looking down at her. Mai felt so nervous now. Why did she call him? The others giggled as they made their way out the door.

"So, Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san," said Oliver.

"For two years," Mai replied.

"I was wondering…."

The words were there but she couldn't get them to come out just right.

Oliver touched her shoulder.

Mai looked up into his midnight blue eyes.

"What is it Mai?" he asked.

"Do you miss him?" she asked.

"Of course," Oliver replied, "He is my brother after all."

Mai nodded.

Oliver titled her head to look at her closely.

"Why?" he asked curiously staring in her eyes.

Mai took a deep breath before speaking but Oliver silent her with a kiss. Her eyes widen with shock. Her muscles tensed then relaxed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Oliver chuckled as they continued the kiss. The door opened and Oliver's parents, Madoka, Lin and the others were all standing there wide eyed. Martin turned to Lin and Madoka not knowing what to say about this. He smiled when he saw Madoka smiling at the two kissing. Masako wrapped her arms around John's arm with a smile on her face. Ayako placed her head on Bou-san's shoulder. Yasuhara smiled at the couple. Oliver's arms wrapped around Mai's waist pulling her closer to where their chests were touching each other.

They pulled away for air. Oliver placed his forehead against Mai's. "I love you Naru," she said smiling at him. "I love you too Mai," he replied before kissing her again. Mai returned the kiss. "Noll," Martin coughed. The two teens pulled away turning to the others standing there. Mai realized what just happened. Her face turned a bright red. Luella leapt out and pulled Mai into a bone crashing bear hug. "Oh this is so wonderful!" she sang. Martin just smirked at his wife. "What do you two say?" he asked Madoka and Lin. The two adults nodded. Oliver sighed as Luella held Mai tightly against her chest. "Noll," she said turning to her son. "Why didn't you tell us that you have a girlfriend?" "If did then you would have planned our wedding," Oliver replied. Mai's face gotten even redder if that was possible.

"Oh but this is wonderful news," said Luella, "My son finally found his bride to be." Mai almost fell back but Oliver caught her in his arms. "Mother," he hissed, "You will not even think about wedding plans. I just told her how I felt so don't go pushing things." Luella blushed. "I understand Noll," she said, "I'll let you two decide that." Mai had dizzy circles in her eyes. "Marriage? To Naru?" she said to herself. Ayako just giggled. "It looks like it's not just John and Masako getting married here," she said. Madoka nodded smiling. Mai felt like she was going to faint. "Taniyama-san," said Lin snapping her back to reality.

"Oh right," said Mai, "Sorry guys."

Martin turned to a maid. "Take them to their rooms," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the maid ordered bowing.

"Taniyama-san," said Martin, "Noll will show you to your room."

"Father!" Oliver shouted.

Mai blushed.

"Sorry about that," said Oliver as he and Mai walked down the hall, "Mother can get carried away at times."

"It's fine," Mai replied smiling up at him while holding his hand.

Oliver sighed.

"Your parents just want you to have a good future."

"I'm only nineteen and yet they try to find me a future wife but I turn them all away."

"Why would they do that?" Mai asked, "Would it be better if you find the one you love?"

"Mai do you even know me?" He asked.

"Oh right," Mai replied, "You're a workaholic narcissistic jerk who doesn't understand the word emotions and would never know what to do with them if you have any."

Oliver chuckled as they came to a door. "You should really think before you open your mouth," he said, "I do have emotions and I did do something with them." He pulled her close and kissed her lips.

Mai wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. They pulled away for air after four minute. "So you did," she replied smiling. They kissed again.

The ball room was so beautiful that Mai couldn't think of the words to describe it. Luella, Madoka and Ayako did a good job preparing the dining hall. Mai looked down at her dress. She was wearing a pink dress that came to her knees. A pearl necklace that Masako let her borrow around her neck, her hair was done in a bun; her high heel shoes almost cause her to break her ankles twice now. Her shoulders were bare but she could still feel comfortable even though she felt a breeze flowing. The ball room was done in gold and silver branders.

The tables had white cloths over them, the band played classic music. Mai took a step into the room. She had never been to a ball before especially one like this. She heard other guest talking and laughing. Mai looked around to see Masako wearing a black dress similar to the one Mai was wearing. Mai's jaw fell to the floor in shock. John was a little shocked too. Mai had never of Masako not wearing a kimono before and this was identify news to anyone who knew Masako personally ears. Ayako was wearing a red dress with pearl earrings in her ears. Bou-san was wearing a blue suit which made Mai let out a giggle.

Lin was dressed in a black suit and stood beside Madoka who was wearing a purple like Ayako's. Yasuhara wore a dark suit with his hair nit and tidy flattened. John was wearing a brown suit. Mai thought all her friends looked so nice in their clothes. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around and saw Oliver standing beside her. Her eyes widen. Oliver wearing a white suit! Mai couldn't believe. She stared up at him in shock. Oliver stared down at her raising a brow in confusion which to Mai was so cute.

"Mai?" he called to her.

"Oh sorry Naru," she replied quickly coming back to reality.

"I wasn't exacting to see you in a white suit, that's all," she added pulling her hair behind her ear.

Oliver looked down at her. "You look so beautiful tonight," he said.

"And you look so handsome," Mai replied.

He held out his hand for her.

Mai smiled and took his hand.

Oliver led her onto the dance floor. "Naru," she said, "I've never danced the waltz before." Oliver chuckled. "Don't worry," he said, "It's all in the lead." He held her hand in his and wrapped the other around her waist. Mai placed her hand on his shoulder while the other held his hand. The music began and Mai found herself dancing to it. Oliver was right it was all in the lead! They danced across the dance floor. Mai looked up at Oliver's face and smiled. He looked so handsome from this angle. "You shouldn't be staring at me Mai," he said suddenly. "Oh," she said looking away but looked back at him from the corner of her eye. Soon others began to dance along with the music.

The music seemed to create a vow surrounding them. Mai felt herself being lifted off a world to where it was just her and Oliver. They were one whole as they danced. Their movements in sink as they moved across the dance floor. The music turned to birds singing their beautiful song just for them. Oliver smirked as they turned. Mai heard the wind blowing against the long very green grass at their feet. The bright blue sky had no sign of rain for that moment. A warm feeling washed over Mai's body. She stared up at Oliver again. The clam wind blew in her hair. Soon they stopped dancing and the birds stopped their beautiful song.

Mai suddenly realized that the music had ended and now they were standing on the dance floor. Oliver leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently. "I love you Mai," he said. "I love you too Naru," she replied. She pressed her lips against his. Oliver chuckled and returned the kiss with more passion that he ever showed in his life. The world melted away leaving them back in that world where Mai had saw them while they danced but there no birds just the warm gentle breeze against her skin. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The sun shined cheerfully on the couple as if it was a spotlight.

Mai thought about her future with Oliver.

The two of them getting married.

Their two beautiful children smiling and laughing as they played.

His surname becoming hers.

Mai Davis.

That had a nice ring to it.

The future was full of surprises.

The end,


End file.
